Paradise
by LuPeabody1
Summary: Sobre o décimo primeiro aniversário de Hermione Granger.


Ela vestiu a meia calça grossa, os sapatos de boneca que ainda brilhavam de tão novos e, por fim, enfiou-se no vestido de veludo vinho que a mãe deixara em cima da cama para que ela usasse.

Enquanto penteava com destreza as longas e volumosas mechas de cabelo castanho para trás, ela desejou ficar bonita o suficiente para que os pais não ficassem tristes como ela sabia que eles estavam, embora, segundo Martin - um garoto grandalhão de sua turma - ela ainda precisasse nascer umas três vezes para que isso fosse possível. Como as outras crianças quase sempre riam e concordavam, antes ou depois de chamá-la de estranha, Hermione ficou instantaneamente insegura e resolveu ser mais humilde em seu desejo:

Ela quis apenas ser o bastante para eles.

Não que não fosse. Mas o Sr. e a Sra. Granger ficavam realmente chateados todos os 19 de Setembro, desde que a única filhinha deles entrara para escola. Isto porque, em seis anos, nenhuma criança aparecera para uma festa de aniversário da menina; Aparentemente, todas elas adquiriam uma estranha e rara doença infecciosa na data.

Hermione não se importava. Ela sabia que era diferente e geralmente preferia à companhia dos livros à de pessoas.

Alias, ela ganhara um novo pela manhã e ainda estava maravilhada com os lugares distantes, os duelos de espada e a gota de romance que continha no exemplar. Poderia passar o dia inteirinho trancada no quarto, o nariz afundado no presente, não fosse o bolo que a Sra. Granger insistia em fazer e que, para todos os fins, era a coisa mais deliciosa do universo.

Enquanto trançava o cabelo – '_Hey Granger, o que é isso que você tem em cima da cabeça? Um bicho morto?_' era a frase preferida de Lea, a garota popular de sua turma – ela andou, pé ante pé, até a porta, entreabrindo-a de fininho. O corredor estava vazio e ela sentiu o cheiro bom vindo da cozinha. Calculou que ainda tinha uns dez minutos ao seu dispor antes que a mãe a chamasse para os parabéns e trancou-se de volta no quarto.

Apanhando os bichos de pelúcia que dividiam espaço com os livros nas prateleiras, ela os enfileirou em volta da cama para uma pequena e particular festa de aniversário.

– Ora, mais que surpresa agradável, Sr. Shakeaspeare! – Ela fez uma reverencia para o primeiro ursinho de olhos vazios. – Eu não esperava que tivesse tempo para comparecer à minha cerimônia, me sinto muito honrada pela lembrança. E como vai, Srta. Austen? – Ela apertou delicadamente o braço de uma das bonecas de porcelana – Estive lendo uma de suas obras ainda na semana anterior, acredita? – E sorrindo, virou-se para um terceiro brinquedo – Sra. Christie é uma honra tê-la aqui também. E Sr. James Joyce! – Ela exclamou, pondo as mãos na boca com delicadeza. – Eu pensei que estaria na Irlanda!

– Hermione? – A voz abafada da mãe soou através da porta. Com um suspiro frustrado, ela repôs os ursos no devido lugar, enquanto se desculpava mentalmente com os irmãos Grimm, Dostoievski, Allan Poe e Bran Stoker, pela indelicadeza de sair sem cumprimentá-los direito.

– Já vou. – Ela respondeu à mãe e deu uma ultima olhada no quarto. Mais tarde, se conseguisse resistir aos encantos do novo livro, tomaria chá decentemente com seus escritores favoritos.

– Você está incrível. – A Sra. Granger disse, os olhos banhados de lágrimas emocionadas quando a viu. Tão pequena e tão adulta...

– Obrigada, mamãe.

– Venha aqui, querida. – O pai a chamou, lhe fazendo um carinho no rosto. – Olhe só para você. Mal posso acreditar que já tem 11 anos.

Hermione mal podia acreditar que _ainda_ tinha 11 anos, mas preferiu sorrir a ter que responder. Usando o braço do pai como apoio, ela subiu no banquinho desgastado de madeira, a fim de ficar acima da mesa e de frente para o bolo.

Antes de bater os parabéns, eles tiraram a típica foto de todos os anos: o Sr. e a Sra. Granger, um de cada lado, lhe dando um beijo estalado no rosto.

E então a musica, as palmas e em seguida o sussurro da mãe em seu ouvido:

– Faça um pedido, querida.

Hermione pensou nos lugares distantes que lera ainda naquela tarde. Aquilo era _tão infantil_, mas mesmo assim ela o desejou. Prendendo a respiração, fechou os olhos e pensou em um castelo. Em magia. E quem sabe, só para variar, amigos de verdade.

Soprou as velas.


End file.
